Harry Johnson
Harry Johnson is a character in World 2: Reflections. He was created and used by anonymousidentity20k. History Early Life: Little is known of Harry's childhood. All that is known is he was moved into an orphanage believing his parents to be dead; however he recently discovered he was the son of a mysterious man called "the Illusion" and the brother of a man named "Shadow King". Manifestation: Harry realised he had an ability when he accidentally absorbed the ability of enhanced strength from a passer-by. From then on he developed a hunger for abilities and power, he did not hesitate in murdering the people he absorbed abilities from even though he didn't have to. Redemption: He continued his killing streak until one day when he attempted to kill a boy named Jerome Stevens. Gaining access to the boy's house by pretending to be his tutor, he later attacked his family. In the attempt, Jerome and his siblings managed to escape but his mother stayed behind to stop Harry. Harry easily killed her but learned that the children were now orphans. This triggered his childhood memories of being an orphan himself. Filled with regret, he went back to his girlfriend Lily Sampson's house, intending to ask her for forgiveness, but he inadvertently teleported back in time and found himself in LA were the Stevens family lived in the present time. He befriended the father and joined his local gang at Jerome's father's insistence. He later accidentally teleported back to the future, where he checked to see what was happening with Jerome and his siblings, who had been adopted by Harry's girlfriend. Teleporting back again, Harry found he had arrived two months after he left. Going into the Stevens house he saw the mother who welcomed him in and told him that Jerome's father was at the pub. Harry found Jerome's father and they decided to wipe the slate clean after his absence and start again. At that moment Jerome's father received a call to say that his wife was in hospital giving birth. A few days after Jerome's father visited Harry and told him that a major operation was under way and that Harry was needed. Harry went with Jerome's father and the other gang members to find their rival gang and the LAPD had tricked them into a trap. As gang members were shot down Harry tried desperately to save Jerome's father. Unfortunately after Harry took a bullet to the head he was unconscious for the remainder of the fight. Waking up on the cold pavement he found Jerome's father, blood pouring out of his chest as Jerome's father told Harry to watch over his children until the end. Harry obliged and returned to his own time where he completed the adoption forms to take custody of the Steven's children but as he watched them leave he was shot dead and his abilities were unable to work leaving him dead. Return: A few weeks after Harry's biological father resurrected Harry and convinced him to help his new organisation for evolved humans. Unknown to Harry the motives of this organisation was to destroy humanity but Harry started to work with them none the less. Category:Characters